macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Franklin + Grey Duffle
Benjamin Franklin + Grey Duffle is the 19th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of ''MacGyver''. Synopsis As Mac and the team investigate the suspicious death of Dawn’s (Amy Smart) CIA supervisor, the evidence leads to a dirty CIA agent and a massive counterfeiting ring. Plot Notes * This episode takes place over the European Countryside, Lone Tree, Colorado, Lindoln, Nebraska, South Pacific, and Lima, Peru. Jack also mentioned Botswana. * Billy Colton and Diane Davis were both mentioned, but do not appear. * Jack Dalton mentioned how he broke his leg in 1997 in Botswana. * Angus MacGyver and Riley Davis brought up the last time they met Dawn in New Orleans. Mardi Gras Beads + Chair * Jack Dalton mentiooned the last 2 times he was robbed. Duct Tape + Jack Mardi Gras Beads + Chair Goof * Jack said he only ad 10 bulets, but shot off at least 12 Deaths Death Count - Paul Carter Quotes Riley Davis: So we just sent Jack on an all-expenses-paid trip to romantic Lincoln, Nebraska with his con artist crush? Think he ever comes back? Angus MacGyver: Yeah, sure, after she breaks his heart - or steals it right out of his chest. Riley Davis: Yeah, but that doesn't mean she's good for him. I mean, do you really think Jack needs somebody else in his life encouraging him to be less responsible? Angus MacGyver: I'm not sure what that would even look like. Angus MacGyver: Riley has a good point. Dawn is a professional liar. Riley Davis: Mac, literally everyone we know is a professional liar. You included. Jack Dalton: Let's just say things in corn country went real bad real fast. Thought you'd like a little heads up. Here you go. (Shows Mac what's happing with his phone, but it gets shot) Angus MacGyver: So, gas company gave us the wrong address, so we'll just be going (house owners start shooting) Wilt Bozer: This thing can't be used as a weapon, can it? Angus MacGyver: Not a good one. (throws it) Wilt Bozer: All in a day's work, folks. Nothing to see here, but I do hope you packed an umbrella today 'cause I'm about to make it rain up in this- Matilda Webber: No smiling till we catch the counterfeiter, Boze. Angus MacGyver: But the paper these fake bills are printed on is real, which I'm hoping will give us a lead. See, U. S. paper currency is, quite frankly, one of the dirtiest things on the planet. The cotton and linen blend attracts and holds pathogens for a very long time. Riley Davis: Like, how long? Angus MacGyver: Uh, well, let me put it this way, the flu virus can last 48 hours outside of the human body, but on cash, 17 days. Matilda Webber: Well, that's disgusting. Wilt Bozer: Extremely. (Bozer wipes his band of Matty) Riley Davis: See, you think that, but you know, Jack, under that big, obnoxious, annoying, loud, overly emotional personality, he's actually a really good guy. One that always looks for the good in others, even when there's none left to be found. Dawn: But I swear I am not conning Jack. I just like him and I don't want to hurt him. Riley Davis: That's good. Because if you do, I'll tap two keys and connect your DNA and fingerprints to every open homicide investigation in the country. And then, when they throw you in a dark hole, I'll tap two more keys and delete your entire existence. Angus MacGyver: I need somebody's phone. Jack Dalton: Yeah, don't look at me. Mine got blown right out of my hand when we were out in the sticks. Dawn, give him yours. Dawn: Why? Jack Dalton: 'Cause you owe me a TV. I'll cut you a break. We'll call it even. Dawn: Okay, speaking as someone who's been in a lot of holding cells, that place was a dump. Matilda Webber: And the National Police confiscated all the relevant evidence, including $247 million in fake hundreds and $4 million in real one-dollar bills. The fake money is being destroyed as we speak. What's wrong, Mac? Angus MacGyver: It's-it's probably nothing. Riley Davis: What is it? Angus MacGyver: We, uh, we actually found $5 million in one-dollar bills in that house in Peru. Matilda Webber: We did? Not according to the paperwork Phoenix received. Please tell me that Dawn is in the waiting room. Trivia Cast Recurring Others * Greg Alan Williams as Julian Halsey * Kenneth Trujillo as Agent Alvarez * Allie McColloch as Caroline Grant * Ashton Leigh as Assistant * Cory Scott Allen as Leon * Megan McFarland as Sonia * Ricky Catter as Peruvian Cop References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2